Imperium School of Magic
The Imperium School of Magic is a college for young wizards, somewhere in the Scottish Highlands. It was founded by Killian Cross in the 17th century, between 1628 and 1642. History After the Salem trials in America and almost 200 years after the start of the Witch Hunt in Europe, an elder magician and follower of Merlin named Killian Cross decided to found the only College for Wizards in the European Land, receiving support from the European Magical Communities. Cross picked a location in the Highlands after Lord Lucien's suggestion and spelled it to remain secret and to only be accessed by wizards of any kind, and then gave instructions to Four Ancestral Spirits to build it within a night. The result was an enormous castle in which lessons began. It was therefore known as the safest place for wizards of a young age. Ages and Years The Imperium welcomes wizards aged 16 and the years of attendance are five. The Four Houses There are only four houses in the College for the students to attend. Each one is named after an Ancestral Spirit and therefore the Ancestral Spirits are the great protectors of their own houses and altogether of the College in general. The houses are: * House of the Siren, named after the Siren Spirit * House of the Dragon, named after the Dragon Spirit * House of the Lion, named after the Lion Spirit, and * House of the Phoenix, named after the Phoenix Spirit. Each house has a Master Professor who has the grace of the its Spirit. There are also three council members, each descending from a house. The Headmaster also descends from a house, but it's usually the Phoenix one, which is considered to be the most powerful and graced house of the College. Wizarding Sports There is a variety of magical sports for the students to join. There are: * Twelve-Ball * Swivenhodge or Wizarding Tennis * Stichstock or Wizarding King of the Hill * Quodpot or Magical Hot Potato on Brooms * Knock'M or Wizarding Dodgeball The Painting Hall The Painting Hall is a hall in Imperium where the portraits of dead wizards are hanged. Most notably there are portraits of: * Merlin the Wizard, the greatest of all prophets, * Joan D'Arc, the heroine of the Hundred Years War and Maid of Orleans, * Elizabeth Hubbard, a 17-years-old witch from Salem, Massachusetts, * Tituba, the greatest Salem witch, * Sarah Good, a witch from Salem, Massachusetts, * Sarah Osborne, a witch from Salem, Massachusetts, * Morgan le Fay, * Marie Laveau, a Voodoo practitioner from New Orleans, * Sybil Leek, a modern-day witch * Adolf Leontage, one of the founders of the College, * Leopold Carlyle, one of the founders of the College, * Alderick Alderick, one of the first attendants, * Alderam Alderam, one of the first attendants, * Daphne Bouchard, the Witch of New Orleans, * The Family of Lords, consisting of Lord Lucien and his ten children, * Killian Cross, the original founder of the College, * Oscar Skasgard, a pure-blood wizard who turned to the Dark Arts, * Charles Stewart, a pure-blood wizard who fought against Lord Sabbath I, and * many other significant wizards, witches and ancestors of the students and professors. There is another painting hall, which refers to Lords of the Dark Arts only, but it is locked away for over a century. The Collections and Archives There are two departments: * Collections, and * Archival Materials. The Collections are souvenirs from elder or dead wizards and magicians. Best known from the Collections are the Excalibur, King Arthur's mythical sword, Killian Cross' wand, Merlin's cloak, a Voodoo doll of Marie Laveau's, Lord Lucien's first wand and Skasgard's Imperium uniform. The Archival Materials are papers which refer to spells of both white and black magic or documents signed by historic wizards on special occasions, such as the Three Years War, and other historical documents referring to one or more periods of Wizard History. The Library The Library of Imperium is a library made by Lord Lucien's will. Lord Lucien founded the library and donated many volumes but gave specific orders for the Dark Books, which meant no one would be allowed to touch them unless there was his own permission. The Library counts over 2,000 volumes. The Epigraph Imperium's Epigraph was made by Killian Cross during the Three Years War. It reads: "Only the willing are strong."